powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gokai Changes
A list of past Sentai forms the Gokaigers change to by episode. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger Ginmaku Bang!! *Gokai Changes for Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: **GokaiRed - Go-On Red **GokaiBlue - BoukenRed **GokaiYellow - GekiRed **GokaiGreen - DekaRed **GokaiPink - MagiRed The Space Pirates Appear *Gokai Changes for The Space Pirates Appear: **GokaiRed - AkaRanger, ShinkenRed, MagiRed **GokaiBlue - AoRanger, ShinkenBlue, MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - KiRanger, ShinkenYellow, MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MidoRanger, ShinkenGreen, MagiGreen **GokaiPink - MomoRanger, ShinkenPink, MagiPink The Worth of This Planet *Gokai Changes for The Worth of This Planet: **GokaiRed - DekaRed, HurricaneRed, ShinkenRed **GokaiBlue - DekaBlue, HurricaneBlue, GaoRed **GokaiYellow - DekaYellow, HurricaneYellow, MagiRed **GokaiGreen - DekaGreen, KabutoRaiger, GoseiRed **GokaiPink - DekaPink, KuwagaRaiger, GekiRed **Boy - ShinkenRed Changing Courage into Magic *Gokai Changes in Changing Courage into Magic: **GokaiRed - MagiRed **GokaiBlue - AbareBlack, Big One, MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - NinjaBlack, GaoWhite, MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MagiGreen **GokaiPink - Go-On Black, White Swan MagiPink What Are Friends For? *Gokai Changes in What Are Friends For?: **GokaiRed - GekiRed, DekaRed **GokaiBlue - See Five Blade Style **GokaiYellow - GekiYellow, DekaYellow **GokaiGreen - GekiViolet, DekaGreen **GokaiPink - GekiChopper, DekaPink *GokaiBlue's Five-Blade Style Blue Slash: **GoseiBlue **ShinkenBlue **MagiBlue **HurricaneBlue **GingaBlue Image:LG Blue Galaxy Ranger.jpg|GingaBlue Image:NS Blue Wind Ranger.jpg|HurricaneBlue Image:MF Blue Ranger.jpg|MagiBlue Image:Buru.jpg|GoseiBlue Judgement Pirates *Gokai Changes in Judgement Pirates: **GokaiRed - DekaRed **GokaiBlue - Go-On Blue, TenmaRanger, DekaBlue **GokaiYellow - Go-On Yellow, KirinRanger, DekaYellow **GokaiGreen - Go-On Green, ShishiRanger, DekaGreen **GokaiPink - Go-On Black, HououRanger, DekaPink The Most Important Thing *Gokai Changes in The Most Important Thing: **GokaiRed - Spade Ace **GokaiBlue - Dia Jack **GokaiYellow - VulPanther, BoukenYellow, GoYellow, Yellow Racer **GokaiGreen - Clover King **GokaiPink - Heart Queen Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson *Gokai Changes in Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson: **GokaiRed - VulEagle, GekiRed **GokaiBlue - VulShark, GekiBlue **GokaiYellow - VulPanther, GekiYellow **GokaiGreen - GekiViolet **GokaiPink - GekiChopper Little Spy Tactics *Gokai Changes in Little Spy Tactics: **GokaiRed - GaoRed, DenjiRed, GoggleRed **GokaiBlue - GaoBlue, DenjiBlue, GoggleBlue **GokaiYellow - GaoYellow, DenjiYellow, GoggleYellow **GokaiGreen - GaoBlack, DenjiGreen, GoggleBlack **GokaiPink - GaoWhite, DenjiPink, GogglePink Lion, Run *Gokai Changes in Lion, Run: **GokaiRed - Red Turbo, Red Hawk, GaoRed **GokaiBlue - Blue Turbo, Blue Swallow, GaoBlue **GokaiYellow - Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, GaoYellow **GokaiGreen - Black Turbo, Black Condor, GaoBlack **GokaiPink - Pink Turbo, White Swan, GaoWhite Card Game *Gokai Changes in Card Game: **GokaiRed - Spade Ace **GokaiBlue - BoukenBlue, Dia Jack **GokaiYellow - BoukenYellow, Big One **GokaiGreen - Clover King **GokaiPink - Heart Queen The Serious Rebellion *Gokai Changes in The Serious Rebellion: **GokaiRed = TyrannoRanger, DynaRed, GingaRed **GokaiBlue = TriceraRanger, DynaBlue, GingaBlue **GokaiYellow = TigerRanger, DynaYellow, GingaYellow **GokaiGreen = MammothRanger, DynaBlack, GingaGreen **GokaiPink = PteraRanger, DynaPink, GingaPink The Guaranteed Showy Samurai *Gokai Changes in The Guaranteed Showy Samurai: **GokaiRed - RyuuRanger, HurricaneRed, BoukenRed, ShinkenRed **GokaiBlue - ShinkenBlue **GokaiYellow - Yellow Mask, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, ShinkenYellow **GokaiGreen - OhGreen, Green Sai, MidoRanger, ShinkenGreen **GokaiPink - DenjiPink, Pink Flash, TimePink, ShinkenPink Tell Me the Way *Gokai Changes for Tell Me the Way: **GokaiRed - GingaRed **GokaiBlue - GingaBlue **GokaiYellow - GingaYellow **GokaiGreen - GingaGreen **GokaiPink - MomoRanger, GoseiPink, GingaPink Now More Road Safety *Gokai Changes in Now More Road Safety: **GokaiRed - TyrannoRanger, Red Turbo, Red Racer **GokaiBlue - TriceraRanger, Blue Turbo, Blue Racer **GokaiYellow - TigerRanger, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Racer **GokaiGreen - MammothRanger, Black Turbo, Green Racer **GokaiPink - PteraRanger, Pink Turbo, Pink Racer Standard Changes Although the Gokaigers can change into any past Sentai Ranger, and use different combinations, like an all Red team and a black then white trio, the Gokaigers normally just change into a past Sentai team with individual Gokaigers changing to their equivalents or closest analogues. *Himitsu Sentai Goranger **GokaiRed - AkaRanger **GokaiBlue - AoRanger **GokaiYellow - KiRanger **GokaiGreen - MidoRanger **GokaiPink - MomoRanger **GokaiSilver - N/A *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **GokaiRed - Spade Ace **GokaiBlue - Dia Jack **GokaiYellow - Big One **GokaiGreen - Clover King **GokaiPink - Heart Queen **GokaiSilver - N/A *Battle Fever J **GokaiRed - Battle Japan **GokaiBlue - Battle France **GokaiYellow - Battle Cossack **GokaiGreen - Battle Kenya **GokaiPink - Miss America **GokaiSilver - N/A *Denshi Sentai Denjiman **GokaiRed - DenjiRed **GokaiBlue - DenjiBlue **GokaiYellow - DenjiYellow **GokaiGreen - DenjiGreen **GokaiPink - DenjiPink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan **GokaiRed - Vul Eagle **GokaiBlue - Vul Shark **GokaiYellow - Vul Panther **GokaiGreen - N/A **GokaiPink - N/A **GokaiSilver - N/A *Dai Sentai Goggle V **GokaiRed - GoggleRed **GokaiBlue - GoggleBlue **GokaiYellow - GoggleYellow **GokaiGreen - GoggleBlack **GokaiPink - GogglePink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **GokaiRed - DynaRed **GokaiBlue - DynaBlue **GokaiYellow - DynaYellow **GokaiGreen - DynaBlack **GokaiPink - DynaPink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Choudenshi Bioman **GokaiRed - Red One **GokaiBlue - Blue Three **GokaiYellow - Green Two **GokaiGreen - Yellow Four **GokaiPink - Pink Five **GokaiSilver - N/A *Dengeki Sentai Changeman **GokaiRed - Change Dragon **GokaiBlue - Change Pegasus **GokaiYellow - Change Mermaid **GokaiGreen - Change Griffin **GokaiPink - Change Phoenix **GokaiSilver - N/A *Choushinsei Flashman **GokaiRed - Red Flash **GokaiBlue - Blue Flash **GokaiYellow - Yellow Flash **GokaiGreen - Green Flash **GokaiPink - Pink Flash **GokaiSilver - N/A *Hikari Sentai Maskman **GokaiRed - Red Mask **GokaiBlue - Blue Mask **GokaiYellow - Yellow Mask **GokaiGreen - Black Mask **GokaiPink - Pink Mask **GokaiSilver - N/A *Choujuu Sentai Liveman **GokaiRed - Red Falcon **GokaiBlue - Blue Dolphin **GokaiYellow - Yellow Lion **GokaiGreen - Green Sai **GokaiPink - Black Bison **GokaiSilver - N/A *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger **GokaiRed - Red Turbo **GokaiBlue - Blue Turbo **GokaiYellow - Yellow Turbo **GokaiGreen - Black Turbo **GokaiPink - Pink Turbo **GokaiSilver - N/A *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **GokaiRed - FiveRed **GokaiBlue - FiveBlue **GokaiYellow - FiveYellow **GokaiGreen - FiveBlack **GokaiPink - FivePink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Choujin Sentai Jetman **GokaiRed - Red Hawk **GokaiBlue - Blue Swallow **GokaiYellow - Yellow Owl **GokaiGreen - Black Condor **GokaiPink - White Swan **GokaiSilver - N/A *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **GokaiRed - TyrannoRanger **GokaiBlue - TriceraRanger **GokaiYellow - MammothRanger **GokaiGreen - TigerRanger **GokaiPink - PteraRanger **GokaiSilver - DragonRanger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger **GokaiRed - RyuuRanger **GokaiBlue - TenmaRanger **GokaiYellow - KirinRanger **GokaiGreen - ShishiRanger **GokaiPink - HououRanger **GokaiSilver - KibaRanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger **GokaiRed - NinjaRed **GokaiBlue - NinjaBlue **GokaiYellow - NinjaYellow **GokaiGreen - NinjaBlack **GokaiPink - NinjaWhite **GokaiSilver - N/A *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger **GokaiRed - OhRed **GokaiBlue - OhBlue **GokaiYellow - OhYellow **GokaiGreen - OhGreen **GokaiPink - OhPink **GokaiSilver - KingRanger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger **GokaiRed - Red Racer **GokaiBlue - Blue Racer **GokaiYellow - Yellow Racer **GokaiGreen - Green Racer **GokaiPink - Pink Racer **GokaiSilver - N/A *Denji Sentai Megaranger **GokaiRed - MegaRed **GokaiBlue - MegaBlue **GokaiYellow - MegaYellow **GokaiGreen - MegaBlack **GokaiPink - MegaPink **GokaiSilver - MegaSilver *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **GokaiRed - GingaRed **GokaiBlue - GingaBlue **GokaiYellow - GingaYellow **GokaiGreen - GingaGreen **GokaiPink - GingaPink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V **GokaiRed - GoRed **GokaiBlue - GoBlue **GokaiYellow - GoYellow **GokaiGreen - GoGreen **GokaiPink - GoPink **GokaiSilver - N/A *Mirai Sentai Timeranger **GokaiRed - TimeRed **GokaiBlue - TimeBlue **GokaiYellow - TimeYellow **GokaiGreen - TimeGreen **GokaiPink - TimePink **GokaiSilver - TimeFire *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **GokaiRed - GaoRed **GokaiBlue - GaoBlue **GokaiYellow - GaoYellow **GokaiGreen - GaoBlack **GokaiPink - GaoWhite **GokaiSilver - GaoSilver *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger **GokaiRed - HurricaneRed **GokaiBlue - HurricaneBlue **GokaiYellow - HurricaneYellow **GokaiGreen - KabutoRaiger **GokaiPink - KuwagaRaiger **GokaiSilver - Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **GokaiRed - AbareRed **GokaiBlue - AbareBlue **GokaiYellow - AbareYellow **GokaiGreen - AbareBlack **GokaiPink - N/A **GokaiSilver - AbareKiller *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **GokaiRed - DekaRed **GokaiBlue - DekaBlue **GokaiYellow - DekaYellow **GokaiGreen - DekaGreen **GokaiPink - DekaPink **GokaiSilver - DekaBreak *Mahou Sentai Magiranger **GokaiRed - MagiRed **GokaiBlue - MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MagiGreen **GokaiPink - MagiPink **GokaiSilver - MagiShine *GoGo Sentai Boukenger **GokaiRed - BoukenRed **GokaiBlue - BoukenBlue **GokaiYellow - BoukenYellow **GokaiGreen - BoukenBlack **GokaiPink - BoukenPink **GokaiSilver - BoukenSilver *Juken Sentai Gekiranger **GokaiRed - GekiRed **GokaiBlue - GekiBlue **GokaiYellow - GekiYellow **GokaiGreen - GekiViolet **GokaiPink - GekiChopper **GokaiSilver - N/A *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **GokaiRed - Go-On Red **GokaiBlue - Go-On Blue **GokaiYellow - Go-On Yellow **GokaiGreen - Go-On Green **GokaiPink - Go-On Black **GokaiSilver - Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **GokaiRed - ShinkenRed **GokaiBlue - ShinkenBlue **GokaiYellow - ShinkenYellow **GokaiGreen - ShinkenGreen **GokaiPink - ShinkenPink **GokaiSilver - ShinkenGold *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **GokaiRed - GoseiRed **GokaiBlue - GoseiBlue **GokaiYellow - GoseiYellow **GokaiGreen - GoseiBlack **GokaiPink - GoseiPink **GokaiSilver - GoseiPink Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger